Xansha
Xansha (or Xan'sha) are the most powerful of fiends and aberrations under the command of Xanados, the Evil One. There are only twelve ever known in existence, and though Xanados could create an army of them, it is almost impossible due to the limitations of the Paradox Equation and the Edicts of the Absolutes, an iron law which even Xanados struggles to break. Known as an apocalypse in humanoid form, the Xansha are extremely powerful entities, often compared to as "hellish gods" and the personification of "Death and Destruction", they serve an entirely chaotic nature and are highly considered a world-ending threat. One Xansha is enough to destroy a continent on Outhria, and lay waste to even the most well-armed stronghold and city. They make their first appearance in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, during the Sol Reaver campaign where the Shardlord kills one and fights three in total during these events. Later on, they appear again during the Battle of the Rain when one is created, and at the invasion of the Vryllon Citadel, where the supposed "mother" of them appears. The Xansha that appear, as the Council of the Xansha are considered secondary or tertiary antagonists in the expansion. History The Xansha were created by Xanados after he betrayed the other Absolutes and started creating armies to strike against them before being locked in the Universal Tear, along with several of the Xansha. Three of them managed to escape to the planet of Xan'kami and one managed to hide in the "Otherworld". There the four awaited the return of Xanados. The Absolutes made the Edicts of the Absolutes to prevent interference from them and Xanados in the Paradox Equation, preventing the hindrance of their abilities onto the denizens of the rest of the universe. They were made from hatred itself, Xanados ripping the absolute meaning of hatred out of the equation, damaging it greatly, in order to make these beings. Although he wanted to make more, he wouldn't be able to complete his "End of the Equation'' scheme if even a part of it was missing, hence, he could only make twelve. 'Sol Reaver Campaign' During the Sol Reaver campaign, where the Shard of the Sun and the Reavers of Acheron invade Xan'kami through the Sunglass portal system, the three "escapees" are present. Drak'axx, Vexratas, and Kami'sha are all present, and lead an effort to destroy the Sol Reavers and find a way to return to Outhria to wreak havoc. The campaign ends with the Shardlord fighting all three of them at once, with minor assistance of the player Sol Reaver who perishes during the battle trying to take a blow from one of them. The Shardlord, enraged at the loss of such a noble Reaver, chokes one of the Xansha to death, ripping its highly powerful armor apart and even sending one of them into space. After the battle, the Shardlord greatly weakens Drak'axx and Vexratas, breaking an arm on one and severing several tendons on the other, and kills Kami'sha through trauma. Before beginning the command to leave the planet after "cleansing" it, the Shardlord manages to push the other two back, laughing at their efforts to kill. The Shardlord later comments to one of the Sol Reavers that though he has godly power, he was "lucky" to be able to take on three of the Xansha. He stated that if he had to take on four, there was only a slim chance he would succeed in defeating them, compared to the three in which he said he had a good chance. 'Battle of the Rain' After being infected by Vlaadtu's Seed of Vice, Deathlius begins becoming more chaotic, and his willpower is tested at trying to control the inner evil in his body. During the Battle of the Rain, Deathlius accidentally and mistakably kills his lover, Rose de Fleur, seeing her as a Sol Reaver due to Kallan Diestrom's use of the Xei Capacitor to manipulate her appearance and Deathlius' mind. The fact that Deathlius saw her die, and by his own hand, caused his willpower to falter for an instant, enough for the Seed to take over his body. Due to the fact he fought extremely harsh enough to subjugate the Seed's will, he failed, and because of the effort in doing so, the Seed transformed him into a Xan'sha, instead of an average Xan soldier, as the will of the Xan'sha mimics Deathlius' indomitable will. Deathlius became known as the "Cry of Evil", and then began destroying several areas of the landscape, even ripping Kallan in half, dislocating Primo the Executioner's arm and cracking his axe, and even blocking a "world's fastest" punch from Kaijin No Sai, and sending him back several meters. His appearance and aura made the sky blood red, and almost everyone felt fear, with the exception of the Shardlord, who appeared shortly later. The Shardlord and the Xansha Deathlius fought for a little - the Shardlord was debating using his guns on him, but chose not to, saying he could defeat him without it. Blocking one of his strikes, he feinted, and punched Deathlius into the sky, so powerfully that he floated into space, similar to Kami'sha. The Shardlord then used a hammer fist and sent Deathlius back to Outhria, leaving a gigantic crater in its place before falling and landing a large punch onto his chest, cracking all the armor on Deathlius' body. He then attempted to "cleanse" the evil within him, which was almost entirely successful - though he succeeded in restoring Deathlius' original appearance, he was able to remove the evil entirely - he acknowledged it was something he would have to do himself. Kaijin No Sai, still alive from the blow came and saw the Shardlord, and pulled out his weapons and asked the Shardlord "Why?". The Shardlord explained that Deathlius needs to rest, and that he must get rid of the evil within him on his own, before answering Kaijin's question; "Now we are even." 'Vryllon Citadel' In the Vryllon Citadel raid, the Xansha appear in the boss room of Hatra, the supposed "mother" of the Xansha, but it is revealed she was but a concubine of Xanados. She summons small versions of the Xansha that live temporarily, and she herself is one of the Xansha, who fall to the hand of the adventurers. In her last breath, she curses them, her existence serving as an epitome of evil. If the adventurers find one of the logs on the Xansha within the citadel, the log confirms research done by the Shardlord himself that he has located the one on the Otherworld, known as Decyfer. With Hatra dead and the expansion's end result, twelve (or thirteen, if Deathlius' transformation counts) Xansha are revealed to exist, and five of them are revealed to be named (six if Deathlius is counted), and two of them die (three if you count the Xansha form of Deathlius dying). Members *Decyfer : Supposed leader of the Otherworld. *Hatra : One of the "mothers" of the Xansha. Slain in Vryllon Citadel. *Drak'axx: One of the three Xansha on Xan'kami. Defeated, but alive. *Vexratas: One of the three Xansha on Xan'kami. Defeated, but alive. *Kami'sha: One of the three Xansha on Xan'kami. Slain by the Shardlord. *''Seven unnamed members'' **''''Deathlius Loss'end: Takes the form of a Xan'sha.